mscorees_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tr0llis
Message Tell Scraw that I did indeed make that map. Also place my vote for small states in Mankind Reborn. Mscoree (talk) 14:32, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Hitlerland Here are those maps: Let me know what you think. Mscoree (talk) 16:18, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Here is the WIP of the nations map: Mscoree (talk) 23:12, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Second edit. Mscoree (talk) 20:26, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Habsburg Family Tree page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mscoree (talk) 21:29, April 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm in chat here, what do you need me for?? Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 17:12, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Crim should've done that... From what I see, you aren't banned from the wikia. From chat, idk. "''This is not your grave'' [[User talk:Monster Pumpkin|''but you are welcome in it.]]" 21:42, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Troll I asked for a MOCK algorithm. I told you I needed to put it off for a few turns to build up my military since sky didn't post. There is no game. I am not fucking with you. I want his colonies, I was going to do it the next year, but I discovered I wouldn't have enough militray development, especially if he pulled in other allies. Ask sky, I talked to him about the whole issue. I thought I was clear. If so I was mistaken. But no, I am not messing around or trolling or whatever it is you want to call it.FOR THE GLORY OF THE PARTY! 17:09, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Britannia in PM3 Hey, I have been working under the assumption that Oldenburg remains in personal union with Britannia, with Oldenburg being ruled by a permanent Regency Council. As far as I know, nothing has happened to break the union. Up until the union, and about one generation after it, I kept a very detailed family tree on paper. Unfortunately, it is at home, far from me on my European trip. I am extremely happy that you wish to continue the alliance, and once I am backs I will do everything I can to honour it. Whilst I'm away, would you mind casting a watchful eye over Oldenburg, warding off any potential invaders? Callumthered (talk) 18:00, November 29, 2014 (UTC) As far as I know, the Albion-Oldenburg-Hamburg treaty is still in effect, which requires defensive support, so I'll help out. Unfortunately, I don't have much information on Britannias family tree, sorry about that. I am that guy (talk) Dont worry, I got ya covered Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] Dear Sir or Madame We regret to inform you that the office of giving a damn is no longer accepting applicants for the 2016 year. This year, we had an abnormally high turnout, and we cannot accommodate everyone. We will keep your rambling attempt at reasoning for record-keeping and for our own amusement. You must have suffered a head injury if you think that actually asking if you could come back would work. In this case, we've put together a little something for you, as you can clearly see to the right. Of course, we will miss you and your associates. In the future, I will always look kindly upon: *That time you impersonated my cousin for some ungodly reason, which was creepy, borderline stalking, and an absolute hoot! *When you impersonated me using my own full name and contacted NovaSims asking her if she wanted to be a mod, which spawned a very awkward conversation and was also very creepy seeing as how you used my actual name. I also should have immediately banned you when I found out in October and I have absolutely no idea why I didn't do this in the first place. This was awesome, though! *Oh, that time you and your friends made my friend's depression even worse and basically destroyed him? So funny! *How can we forget all the times one of you lied to evade a ban, or lied to win something, or rigged the Sterling Awards, which I also should have banned you for? *Oh man, creating a subreddit to organize attacks on me and other users? Classic! *Using this own wiki as a springboard for attacks, along with other wikis that I asked Wiki Support to delete. Hilarious! *Trying to somehow make a picture of Adolf Hitler appear whenever someone searched my name, comparing me to Hitler when I gave you a timeout for being naughty. I mean, a 2 hour ban on chat is clearly tantamount to genocide. A week ban? A war crime! *Convincing people an admin on our site is a sex offender *Convincing people Ms had cancer *Convincing people Ms was a girl *Convincing people Ms was *Miscellaneous lovely things that I hated every second of Have fun, enjoy your card, and enjoy your ban. You've earned it! Sunshine and rainbows, Crim - ''10/10'' - IGN 22:37, June 24, 2016 (UTC) That's odd, last time you guys tried convincing me he had cancer, it was blastosarcoma, not leukemia. Secondly, that was highly disrespectful to whoever that was. Third of all, I assume the third link was Non? Wrong date, and, according to Non, his parents had died in a car accident prior to his untimely 'demise.' They're listed as living in that obituary. Oliver Crimwell - ''Lord Protector of the Wiki'' 01:43, June 25, 2016 (UTC) That isn't even his name lol. We've had contact on Facebook before. Oliver Crimwell - ''Lord Protector of the Wiki'' 02:06, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Hi Trollis, Sorry for the delay, I've been busy between work and travelling. I'll look into your case in further detail when I can. "''This is not your grave'' [[User talk:Monster Pumpkin|''but you are welcome in it.]]" 00:02, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Petition I never met you during the crony days. I don't know if your one bloke or three gals. It don't bother me. Your IP got detected plus you just show up to wreck PMIV. You got banned for being a troll to crim or sockpupetting all the same. I consider both offences ban worthy. Person67 (talk) 19:07, June 28, 2016 (UTC) As it turns out, there's evidence from Wikia central linking Harv, Fritz, Rat, and yourself together, which as you know is kinda a problem. That's pretty much the basis of the ban so that's what you'd have to counter. "[[User:Monster Pumpkin|''This is not your grave]] [[User talk:Monster Pumpkin|''but you are welcome in it.]]" 20:20, July 1, 2016 (UTC) There is an IP check and that is one of the problems. As you saw, Wikia Central believes the four accounts to be connected and the thought is that in the summer when there is no school it doesn't make sense that all four would be connected together. That's the line of thinking, anyway. I do remember the skype call, however that does not explain Fritz, Harv, or Rat, none of whom were in the chat. "[[User:Monster Pumpkin|''This is not your grave]] [[User talk:Monster Pumpkin|''but you are welcome in it.]]" 22:11, July 3, 2016 (UTC) You have to admit, the notion of everyone being together for the purpose of editing on the wiki every single time does sound suspicious and I'm certain that is how it will be perceived by many of those there. Something else would be needed to dispel that idea, I'm afraid. Fed hasn't been on the wiki in some time to my knowledge, I can't really use him for his word. "[[User:Monster Pumpkin|''This is not your grave]] [[User talk:Monster Pumpkin|''but you are welcome in it.]]" 00:12, July 5, 2016 (UTC) I spoke with Wikia Central, they don't actually know the exact length of their IP checks and they typically vary from anywhere from a month to a year, so that could really either clear you or condemn you, but we can't know. In either case, I would need more evidence to go against a conclusion from wikia central I'm afraid, as the edit logs do not differentiate between mobile and computer edits as far as I have seen. The fact that Fed returned just to speak against you is a pretty clear reason as to why I shouldn't trust his testimony to be in your favor. Just a heads up. "[[User:Monster Pumpkin|''This is not your grave]] [[User talk:Monster Pumpkin|''but you are welcome in it.]]" 18:59, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Presumably some sort of evidence that proves without a shadow of a doubt that you are multiple people who only happen to accidently use the same IP address multiple times. "[[User:Monster Pumpkin|''This is not your grave]] ''but you are welcome in it.''" 20:57, July 9, 2016 (UTC)